wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ostatnia brygada/Cz.IV/06
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada VI Ewa nie poszła na plażę. Ciężkim krokiem dowlokła się do domu i zamknęła się w swoim pokoju. Położyła się na łóżku i tak bez ruchu przetrwała kilka godzin, aż ręce podłożone pod głowę zaczęły drętwieć. Wówczas wstała i przeszła do biurka. Wyjęła papier listowy. Z pióra najpierw wolno zbiegały wyrazy, później coraz szybciej. Jedna linia drobnych literek wyciągała się pod drugą, jedna za drugą przesuwały się kartki. O drugiej zapukano do drzwi. Służąca przyniosła obiad. ― Dziękuję... Nie będę jadła. Pokojówka uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco. ― Niech pani zje, dziś dobry obiad, kurczęta. ― Nie, dziękuję, proszę odnieść. Znowu zabrała się do pisania, lecz po chwili przeszkodzono jej znowu. Wpadła rumiana jak reneta właścicielka pensjonatu. ― Ach, jakie można, pani Ewo, niechże pani nie robi mi tej przykrości. A może pani jest niezdrowa? ― Owszem, niezbyt dobrze się czuję i nie mam apetytu. Dziękuję pani. ― Ależ pani Ewo, kurczęta pani nie zaszkodzą, białe mięso. Musi pani zjeść. O, u mnie to już taki regime. Ja, proszę pani, wygląd moich pensjonariuszek uważam za reklamę dla „Niezabudki”. Nie chciała ustąpić i Ewa musiała udawać, że je. Z trudem przełykała małe kąski przy nie milknącym akompaniamencie uprzejmej gadaniny. Wreszcie została sama. Pisała jeszcze kilka minut, później przeczytała wszystko i włożyła do koperty. Palce jej odmawiały posłuszeństwa, gdy kreśliła adres. Zakleiła list i postawiła na biurku, opierając o przycisk. Gorączkowo szukała kluczy. Znalazła je wreszcie i otworzyła kufer. Na samym dnie leżała stara tekturowa teczka. Wyjęła ją, starannie poukładała na miejsce wszystkie rzeczy i zamknęła kufer. Nakładając beret machinalnie podeszła do lustra. Aż cofnęła się: z trupiobladej twarzy patrzyły okropne, rozwarte oczy. Czym prędzej chwyciła teczkę i stanęła w progu. Obrzuciła spojrzeniem cały pokój i już nacisnęła klamkę, gdy wzrok zatrzymał się na pozostawionym liście. Zawahała się. Wróciła do biurka. ― Nie, nie wolno, nie wolno... Rozdarła list przez pół, jeszcze raz przez pół i jeszcze, aż sukno pokrywało się drobniutkimi kawałkami papieru. Rozejrzała się. Drzwiczki pieca były zardzewiałe i z trudem zdołała je otworzyć. Nikłymi płomykami paliły się białe skrawki. Zamknęła drzwiczki, chwyciła teczkę i prędko wyszła. Już na werandzie uderzyła ją ciepła fala wiatru. Szła szybko, zasłaniając oczy od chmur czarnego kurzu, wzbijanego z ulicy nagłymi podmuchami. Na przystani niespokojnie kołysały się łodzie, zgrzytające łańcuchami. Morze ożyło, rozhuśtało się szarymi falami, tu i ówdzie świecącymi czubami piany. Nikogo tu nie było, tylko stary rybak, zwiesiwszy bose, sękate stopy nad wodą, pykał swoją fajeczkę, z której wiatr raz po raz wydmuchiwał popiół. Ewa zeskoczyła do „Rusałki”. ― Niech pani nie jedzie ― flegmatycznie odezwał się stary ― burza idzie. Niebezpiecznie. ― Ee, nie ― odparła ― ja daleko nie pojadę i zaraz wrócę. ― Duża fala. Nie na taką skorupkę. A będzie jeszcze większa. Niech pani nie jedzie. ― O, nic mi się nie stanie. Właśnie lubię taką falę. Zresztą zaraz wracam. Otworzyła kłódkę, na dno łodzi rzuciła teczkę i nacisnęła starter. Zawarczał motor. Łódź sprawnie okrążyła molo i uderzyła dziobem w pierwszy wał wodny, w drugi, w trzeci, dziesiąty. Podskakiwała na falach jak biała piłka. Stary śledził ją wzrokiem, lecz gdy ujrzał, że łódź zatacza krąg cypla i skręca na pełne morze, wyjął z ust fajkę i splunął. ― Ot, durna baba! A pełne morze rozhuśtane już było taką falą, że biały punkcik raz po raz nikł za spienionymi grzywami, coraz dalej i dalej, aż znikł na czerniejącym horyzoncie. Wiatr rósł w siłę i dął wciąż mocniej. ― Słowem, Gdańsk nie podoba ci się? ― Nie bardzo. A panu? Siedzieli w bufecie kolejowym i pili kawę. Zostawało im jeszcze pół godziny do pociągu. Początkowo mieli zamiar wrócić statkiem, lecz w porcie dowiedzieli się, że z powodu zbliżającej się burzy statek nie odejdzie. Zmęczyła ich całodzienna wędrówka po mieście i z przyjemnością myśleli o miękkich ławach wagonu. ― Wiesz co, Janku, mam pewien projekt. Dlaczego ty mnie nazywasz „pan”? ― No, bo jak? ― Chyba jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? ― Naturalnie, proszę pana. ― No widzisz. A przyjaciele mówią do siebie na „ty”. Janek zarumienił się. ― Ja nie potrafię. ― Potrafisz. Wiesz, co to jest „bruderszaft”? ― Wiem. ― Zatem doskonale. Wypijemy „bruderszaft” tą kawą. Śmiejąc się wzięli szklanki i przełożywszy ręce, wypili. Jakiś gruby Niemiec, siedzący z drugiej strony stołu, ze zdziwionymi zmarszczkami na spoconym czole przyglądał się tej scenie. ― Ale uważaj, Janku, teraz nie wolno ci zapomnieć, że jestem dla ciebie również „ty”. Andrzej był kontent. Od dawna raziło go słowo „pan” w ustach swego syna. ― To właśnie będzie dla mamusi niespodzianka ― powiedział Janek. ― I na pewno milsza niż jakiś prezent. Pociąg szedł prędko. Zatrzymał się tylko w Gdyni i w Pucku. Jednakże był już zmrok, gdy dojeżdżali do Helu. ― Mamusia pewno jest przy kolacji ― rzekł Janek, gdy zbliżali się do „Niezabudki”. ― Nie. Spójrz, w waszych oknach ciemno. Pewno jest na werandzie. Ależ fala. Słyszysz, jak to morze huczy? Janek pobiegł naprzód. Wpadł na werandę. ― Nie ma mamusi ― zawołał zawiedzionym głosem. I w pokoju Ewy też nie było. W uchylonych drzwiach jadalni ukazała się rumiana twarz gospodyni. ― Dobry wieczór pani ― rzekł Andrzej. ― Czy pani Żegocina dawno wyszła? ― O tak, zaraz po obiedzie. Ani na podwieczorku nie była, ani na kolacji. Sama nie wiem, czy zostawić zsiadłe mleko, bo to podejdzie serwatką i zmarnuje się. ― A nie wie pani, dokąd poszła pani Żegocina? ― Pewno na spacer. ― To dziwne ― rzekł Janek. ― Chodź Janku, zajrzymy do „Lwiej Jamy”. Janek nagle zastanowił się. ― Bo chyba mamusia nie pojechała „Rusałką”? Andrzejowi zatrzymało się serce. ― Gdzie klucz od łodzi?! ― W biurku, zaraz zobaczę. W biurku klucza nie było. ― Kroplisty pot wystąpił Andrzejowi na czoło. ― Nie, nie. To niemożliwe! Wypadł z pokoju i ogromnymi krokami biegł do przystani. Tętno w skroniach straciło swój rytm i waliło w mózg nieprzytomnym łomotem, do płuc wdarł się nasycony solą podmuch morza i wpił się w nie tysiącem ostrz. Biegł coraz szybciej. Na próżno usiłował rozpatrzyć sytuację. Myśli zbiły się w kłębowisko, z którego nie mógł wysnuć ani jednej nici. Aż przeraził się. ― Spokoju, spokoju ― powtarzał ― opanować się, muszę się opanować... Dopadł przystani. Nawet tu, pod osłoną molo piętrzyły się czarne fale. Spod ciężkiego, ołowianego nieba ryczało morze. ― Tutaj, tutaj ― zawołał Janek. ― Ciemno już było tak, że z trudem rozróżniali kontury łodzi. Nagle chłopiec krzyknął radośnie: ― Jest! Jest „Rusałka”. Andrzej pochylił się nad wodą. Nadzieja zacisnęła mu krtań... Nie. To nie była „Rusałka”. Na jej miejscu, pod żelaznym kółkiem, bulgotały nierówne stożkowate fale. Podniósł twarz i rzekł ochrypłym głosem: ― Nie ma. ― A może woda zerwała łańcuch?... ― Gdzie ten rybak mieszka? Teraz Janek biegł przodem. W chatce świeciło się okno. Wpadli do niskiej izby. Stary siedział przy stole nakrytym kraciastą płachtą. ― Gdzie „Rusałka”? ― A toż, Boże odpuść, pani wasza pojechała... Mówił coś jeszcze, lecz Andrzej nie słyszał poszczególnych słów. Nagle uderzyła go świadomość, że ten oto stary pozwolił Ewie przed samą burzą popłynąć na morze. Krew mu nabiegła do oczu. Chwycił starego za ramiona, aż ten skręcił się na ławie. ― Łotrze! Jak mogłeś pozwolić! Łotrze!... Stary zajęczał z bólu. Janek targnął Andrzeja za rękę. ― Ratować, Andrzeju, trzeba prędzej ratować! Nagle Dowmunt oprzytomniał. Działać! Tak! Trzeba zaraz zorganizować ekspedycję ratunkową! Zabrali starego i zaczęli biegać od chałupy do chałupy. W ciasnej uliczce zebrało się kilkunastu rybaków. Po całej osadzie poszła straszna wieść. Przerażeni letnicy zbierali się grupkami. Koło naradzających się rybaków rósł tłum. W środku Dowmunt, zziajany, jak trup blady, prosił, zaklinał, błagał, groził, jego rozdzierający głos jak nóż wbijał się w ponury huk morza... ― Ludzie! Na miły Bóg! Ratujcie! Trzeba przecież mieć litość w sercu! Jeszcze zdążymy. Cztery, trzy, chociaż trzy kutry!... Ratujcie! Kaszubi posępnie kiwali głowami. ― Panie ― rzekł jeden ― stary jestem i nic mi po życiu, ale to nawet grzech na pewną śmierć iść. Ani jeden kuter nie przetrzyma. Pewna śmierć. ― Ludzie, zapłacę! Dużo zapłacę! Dam milion! Dwa miliony! Jestem bogaty! Cały swój majątek oddam! Tylko ratujcie! Rybacy milczeli. Dużo pieniędzy, bardzo dużo, ale przecie życia pieniędzmi się nie okupi. ― Ratujcie! Młoda kobieta! Matka tego chłopca. Sierotą zostanie! Z tłumu przecisnął się młody rybak. Powolnym ruchem podciągnął parciane spodnie. ― Ja pójdę ― rzekł po prostu. Dowmunt kurczowo chwycił go za ramię. ― Pójdziecie ze mną?! Macie kuter? ― Mam. Ale żeby jeszcze kto. We dwójkę nie damy rady. ― Ludzie, zapłacę. Wszystko, co mam, oddam! Znowu zapadła cisza. Młody splunął przez zęby. ― Ja tam pieniędzy nie chcę. Nagle z tłumu wybiegła stara Kaszubka. Chwyciła go za rękę i zaczęła ciągnąć. Nie da syna na pewną śmierć i kutra nie da, bo to jej, nie jego. Męża już straciła i dwóch synów, ostatniego nie da. Tłum milczeniem przytakiwał starej i Andrzej z rozpaczą pojął, że nic zrobić nie zdoła. Wziąłby sam kuter, ale przecież nie da sobie z nim rady... Ale ― nagle olśniła go myśl ― motorówka! W przystani stoi ta duża motorówka „Albatros”. ― Kto jest właścicielem motorówki „Albatros”? Ktoś z letników poinformował, że inżynier Orczakowski z Sosnowca. Mieszka w „Goplanie”. Do „Goplany” byle zaledwie kilkadziesiąt kroków. Inżynier Orczakowski zabierał się do snu. Słyszał już o wszystkim i zaczął Dowmuntowi odradzać. ― Panie, to szaleństwo. Łódź wprawdzie jest duża, ale nie na taką burzę. Pewna śmierć, i to bezcelowa, bo pańska „Rusałka” na pewno już dawno na dnie. Dowmunt jednak ani słuchać nie chciał. Sprzeda mi pan „Albatrosa”? Inżynier niechętnie, ale zgodził się. Ile? ― Trzy tysiące dolarów. ― Łódź warta była najwyżej połowę tej ceny, lecz Andrzej nawet nie zauważył tego. Szybko wypisał czek, wziął klucze. ― „Albatros” zaopatrzony jest w mocny reflektor. To panu ułatwi poszukiwania ― informował inżynier. Na przystani zbierał się tłum. Ponuro patrzyli, jak ten szalony człowiek zdejmował marynarkę, jak manipulował przy motorze. Na tablicy zapaliła się mała lampka. Przy jej świetle trupio blada twarz Dowmunta przerażała wyrazem dzikiej rozpaczy. Janek stał na molo i rozszerzonymi oczyma wpatrywał się w rozkołysaną pod nim łódź. Zawarczał starter i po chwili motor odpowiedział mu basowym warkotem. Łódź ruszyła. Nagle z wszystkich piersi rozległ się okrzyk. Chłopiec, stojący na molo, skoczył do łodzi. Andrzej usiłował zawrócić, coś krzyczał do ucha chłopcu, lecz odwrotna fala szybko porwała łódź i niosła ją na cypel półwyspu. Pozostali na brzegu słyszeli warkot motoru, niknący w potężnym szumie morza, jak głos konika polnego w kanonadzie dział. Widzieli zapalający się reflektor, co jasnym sztyletem krajał ciemność, widzieli, jak łódź okrążyła cypel i znikła w chaosie bałwanów. Jakaś młoda pani przygarnęła kurczowo swoją małą córeczkę. Znad wody rozległ się szloch, ktoś powiedział głośno: ― Wieczne odpoczywanie racz im dać. Panie... Rybacy zdjęli czapki. ― Mamo ― odezwała się dziewczynka ― ten pan jest bohaterem, prawda? Stał tłum na brzegu, stał z odkrytymi głowami, wsłuchany we wściekły ryk rozszalałego żywiołu. Lecz „Albatros” był mocną łodzią. Waliły się nań całe góry wody. Potężne bałwany wynosiły go i ciskały z zawrotną szybkością w dół, w paszcze rozwartych czeluści, by znowu po chwili porwać ― zdawało się ― aż pod czarny strop nieba i cisnąć w przepaść. Aż dziw brał, z jak wielką pasją ten potężny żywioł rzucał się na tę małą, zgubioną w nim łupinkę, z jaką zajadłością bił w jej wątłe burty, jak wściekle szarpał nikłym stateczkiem, rzuconym przez rozpacz na pastwę morza. Przewalały się z wyciem kształty czarnych potworów, doganiały jedne drugich, czasem z hukiem wpadały na siebie, zderzając się pierś z piersią i zapadały w głębię, zostawiając po sobie straszny lej bez dna. Łódź tańczyła nad przepaściami jakiś taniec śmierci, szaleństwa i rozpaczy. Już, już zdawała się zanurzać, lecz oto znowu ukazywała się na stromym grzbiecie i znowu oślepiającym klinem reflektora pruła ciemność. Przymocowani rzemiennymi pasami do oparć, Andrzej i Janek w poszarpanych ubraniach, z rozbolałymi od uderzeń wody członkami, nie ustawali w trudzie. Janek wielkim czerpakiem wylewał z dna wodę, po to, by za każdą następną falą czuć ją aż po kolana. Andrzej z jedną ręką na kierownicy, drugą trzymał rękojeść reflektora. Od czasu do czasu, gdy nachlusty bocznych fal wypełniały łódź, pomagał Jankowi. Nie rozumiał, nie czuł grożącego mu niebezpieczeństwa. Nawet nie myślał o nim. Całą swoją istotę skoncentrował we wzroku. Biegł źrenicami za jasnym szlakiem światła, ślizgającego się po zielono-szklistych zboczach, po rozwichrzonych grzbietach, po czarnych rozpadlinach. Wiatr siekł im twarze zrywanymi z czubów fal wielkimi bryzgami, zapierał oddech. Ze wszystkich stron otaczała ich jednaka pustka chaosu, pełna oszalałego ryku morza. Bałtyk wył całą potęgą swych poszarpanych płuc, skręcał się w spazmatycznych konwulsjach, rozdzierał aż do najgłębszych otchłani. Z pierwszym brzaskiem ucichł wiatr. Ale fala nie tylko nie zmalała, lecz wzrosła jeszcze bardziej. W mętnej poświacie zbliżającego się dnia mogli teraz rozróżnić kontury otaczających łódź potwornych kształtów. Andrzej nagle zrozumiał całą bezowocność poszukiwań. Czuł, że traci świadomość, że ogarnia go szaleństwo. Zaczął krzyczeć. Rozpaczliwie, dziko, nieprzytomnie. ― Ewo!... Ewo!... Ewo!... Gdzie jesteś! Ewo! Ty żyjesz! Ty żyjesz! Ewo!... Po niejakim czasie do obłędnego głosu mężczyzny przyłączył się przeraźliwy krzyk chłopca: ― Mateńko, mateńko! Gdzie jesteś! I płynęli tak naprzód, szaleni w szaleństwie morza. Na wschodzie zaróżowił się świt. Wąski pasek seledynu zaczął się rozszerzać. Chmury ustępowały z wolna i na skarpach fal zajaśniał błękit. Wyczerpani do reszty, półprzytomni, targani szarpnięciami bałwanów, pokrwawieni od pasów, które wpijały się im w ciało, ponurym wzrokiem witali wschód słońca, tego słońca, co po to przyszło, by dobić ostatnie ich beznadziejne nadzieje, by bezlitosnym blaskiem oświetlić pustkę rozhuśtanego żywiołu. Andrzej ostatkami sił trzymał kierownicę. Wiedział, że jedna chwila nieuwagi, jedno małe zboczenie łodzi, jedno odchylenie dzioba, a fala uderzy w burtę i ― koniec. ― A dlaczegóż by nie?... ― pomyślał. Koniec... więc koniec męczarni, koniec cierpień, koniec rozpaczy... Dlaczegóż by nie?... Powoli ręce same zaczęły skręcać ster... Jeszcze chwila, jeszcze dwa centymetry w lewo... Nagle uświadomił sobie obecność Janka i szarpnął sterem. Łódź posłuszna zrobiła pełne pół obrotu i nadbiegający bałwan uderzył w rufę, wypychając motorówkę naprzód. W oddali, na odległym horyzoncie majaczyły nadbrzeżne opary. Milczeli obaj, lecz gdy już wyraźnie dojrzeli brzeg, Janek nagle chwycił Andrzeja za ramię. ― Patrz!!! Obok, na grzbiecie fali, mignął biały kadłub wywróconej łodzi. Poznali ją natychmiast. Po chwili fala znowu wyniosła ją na wierzch. Przez mgnienie oka łódź zawirowała w głębi leja i znikła. Daremnie wytężali wzrok. Dalej ją odrzuciła fala, czy też głębia pochłonęła ten ostatni ślad Ewy ― nie wiedzieli. A może po prostu oczy odmawiały posłuszeństwa, tak jak i mięśnie śmiertelnie znużone. Andrzej ostatkiem świadomości zdawał sobie sprawę, że fale niosą ich na brzeg, że uderzenie łodzi o piasek musi być katastrofą, że koniecznie trzeba ominąć cypel i doprowadzić ją przez znacznie spokojniejszą zatokę aż za molo, gdzie lądowanie odbyłoby się bezpiecznie. Od rozumienia wszakże tej konieczności do wykonania planu było daleko. Po pierwsze, zadanie należało do niezwykle trudnych, zważywszy wysokość fali i odległość od cypla. Po drugie, Andrzej był tak wyczerpany walką, że z chwilą, gdy mu zabrakło wewnętrznego nakazu szukania Ewy, siły zaczęły opuszczać go gwałtownie, w oczach zawirowały kolorowe płatki... Jak przez mgłę widział jeszcze brzeg usiany czarnymi figurkami ludzi, słyszał wzmożony hałas fal rozbijających się na piasku, czuł na ramieniu bezwładne uderzenia głowy Janka, co zemdlony obwisł w rzemieniach... Nagle ujrzał gdzieś nisko pod sobą piaszczyste wybrzeże. Uderzył go w uszy krzyk ludzki i ogarnęła czarna, zimna ciemność.